


Some Things Never Change - Some Do

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School Student Eren Yeager, Idiots in Love, Janitor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Memories, Teacher Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: You’d think that if you already lived, if you remembered the mistakes from your past, you’d do better next time. Right? Except that things didn’t go better during Levi’s second chance. He was yet again born into bad circumstances and ended up as a teen thug. But when he finds himself as the janitor at a high school, he things that maybe this *is* better. He gets to clean, he gets to mind his own business and he hasn’t to fight for his life. He has friends, he has his own place, he’s got a cat. What more is there to want?Well, he soon finds out what there is more to want when a certain teal eyed teen transfers to Trost High and resurrects long forgotten feelings. But does Eren remember their past life? And would he want to have anything to do with the man who has been ordered to do unsay-able things to him?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 66





	Some Things Never Change - Some Do

**Author's Note:**

> I am in denial about having to do homework today. So instead I decided to write this. And it was more fun than analysing a historcal picture or reading my teacher's summary of this week's lecture. Sue me. I'll maybe regret it later, but Riren is worth it!!!

Some Things Never Change - Some Do

*Disclaimer: I don‘t own Attack on Titan. No money is made with this, I live off kudos and comments. Enjoy!*

***************************

On particular days, Levi Ackerman would find himself in a melancholy mood. When the hallways of Trost High were dirtier then usual for example, or when the students annoyed him with their behavior. Okay, they always tended to annoy him but when they tried to boss him around just because he wasn’t a teacher and it was his job to _clean_? Well, let’s just say that Janitor Ackerman had somewhat of a reputation among students and staff members alike.

Today was one of th ose days where Levi found himself cleaning the bins of the classrooms. Normally he’d wait for classes to be over but since his colleague had quit  in a rush  and left town on Friday without any memo beforehand, Levi had no other choice but do it now if he didn’t want for the rubbish to fly around the classrooms.  Cleaning that up would be more of a pain in the ass then the usual cleaning up after thirty or so kids spending about eight hours in those rooms.

_How’d I end up like this again? One should think that I wouldn’t make the same mistakes allover again_ , Levi thought and closed the door of room 103 behind himself, ignoring the nasty look M r s. B anks had thrown his way because he had interrupted her lesson.  Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the feeling and tied a knot into the sack he’d been filling. He threw it onto his cleaning cart and got a new one before making his way to room 104. This one was the classroom of his friend Dr. Hanji Zo ë . Like him did they remember their past life, the war and the walls. And it was partially thanks to them that Levi had gotten this job. 

K nocking onto the door, Levi opened it and stepped inside without waiting for a reply. “Sorry for the interruption, I have to empty the bin”, he said for the thousandth time that day.  When he looked at the front of the room though, a rather unusual sight was presented to him. Hanji sat at their desk instead of running through the room and ranting like they usually did. Frowning, Levi stared at them, noticing the wicked grin on their face. It were moments like these that made him fear they’d spill the secret of them being friends  or do something else to embarrass him . In front of the students, both of them had agreed on keeping their relationship professional.

“Ah, perfect timing, Mr. Ackerman”, they said and grinned even brighter, if that was possible. He swore, one day their cheeks would give in and rip. “Mr. Yeager, this is our beloved head janitor, Mr. Ackerman. If you cause trouble, you might be lucky enough to end up having to spend detention with him.”

Following Hanji’s line of view, Levi finally noticed the person standing in front of the blackboard. He could feel his eyes widening a bit when he took in the new face.

“Mr. Ackerman, this is our newest student, freshly transferred from Shiganshina High, Mr. Eren Yeager.”

Brown, glossy and messy hair, tanned skin,  above-average high… and the brightest green eyes filled with tiny golden sprinkles. Not that  Levi could see those from where he stood right now, but he knew they were there nevertheless.  Grunting a sightly late greeting, Levi shot Hanji a glare and went to empty the bin as fast as possible. 

**************************

 _Th_ _is_ _day can’t get any worse_ , Levi thought when he had left the 104, leaning against the wall, heart beating fast. A fresh flood of memories washed through his brain and most likely going to give him a headache for the rest of the day. Eren Yeager, at this school. Eren Yeager, Humanity’s Hope, Titan shifter… and the only one who had managed to worm his way deeper into Levi’s heart then anyone else after Isabel and Farlan. Not that he had told Eren that. Because of their relationship, their life’s circumstances, the age gap between them… there were many reasons.

Since Levi had started to remember, he had always wondered if he’d cross paths with Eren again. He had wondered if Eren would remember him as well and if so, what he’d do. Would he want to… talk? Would he want to never see Levi again? Would he want to punch him for what Levi had done to him? Would he want to forget?

Well, seems like Levi might get answers for those questions soon.

“I hate you”, Levi said as soon as the door to his “office” opened around lunch time, not even bothering to look up from his paper work. Who knew even cleaning staff had to do paper work? He certainly hadn’t. But there were lots of things to do, like ordering cleaning supplies, answering letters of people asking for a job, reports to fill out in case something was broken…

“Aww, you don’t mean that, Shorty”, Hanji laughed, closing the door behind them. Sometimes they came around during break times to have a chat or something.

“You knew about Eren, didn’t you?”, he asked, glaring at the teacher. “A warning would have been nice.”

Hanji shrugged. “And what would you have done if you’d known? Avoided him? Called in sick?”

“Tch”, Levi answered, glaring even harder.

“It’s better this way, trust me. Now you both know of the other and can think. I just… ripped the band-aid off”, they said and bit into their sandwich. _Maybe they are right_ , Levi mused. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud. It was already bad enough that they looked smug without him saying anything.

“Oh, and you’re on detention duty today, Erwin said so. Because Sven called in sick this morning.”

It took everything Levi had to not slam his head down onto his desk. Hard.

***********************

It was as if the stars had conspired against him. Or, which was more likely, his friends had. That was what came to Levi’s mind when he entered the detention room and saw no other then Eren Yeager sitting inside of it.

“Detention on the first day already? You want to get back to Shiganshina or what”, Levi said and, after a moment of hesitation, walked up to Eren’s desk. If he was pushed to face the brat already, he might as well get it over with.

“It wasn’t my fault Jean’s an ass”, Eren answered and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Seeing his chance, Levi went for it. “Tch. You and Kirstein… always butting heads. So annoying.”

As far as Levi knew, Eren and Jean had met just today. So if Eren remembered, he’d understand Levi’s hint about their “previous” fights. Staring at Eren’s face, Levi watched him with hawk eyes. Watched how Eren frowned and then, when realization sat in, stared at Levi with wide green eyes. So that had been easy, the raven thought and smirked a little. That smirk disappeared off his face right away again though, when the teen jumped up and stepped closer to Levi.

“Captain Levi?”, Eren questioned, voice a little higher with excitement.

“Brat”, Levi said, nodding slightly, his body tense. What was going to happen now? What would Eren do? For a moment, green and grey eyes locked. Levi could basically watch Eren think. Before he could question his decision about being bold, before he could come up with more questions to torture himself, Eren took another step forward and… hugged him?

Was that a hug? Well, Eren had wrapped his arms around Levi’s stiff figure and this certainly wasn’t the move you did when trying to strangle someone, so… it was a tight hug, true, but it wasn’t suffocating or bone crushing like Hanji’s. It was… nice, actually.

“… Eren?”, Levi asked when moments passed and the young man didn’t make a move to let go of him.

“I’m so happy I got to see you again”, Eren whispered, and after another couple seconds pulled back a little. And there it was. That bright smile Levi had always been happy to see. That smile he’d thought the kid would loose after his first fight. Instead, Eren had impressed him by keeping it, by becoming stronger and even more passionate about killing ‘all the Titans’.

“I didn’t think you would”, Levi said quietly, being honest.

“Why not?”, Eren frowned.

“You do remember what I did to you, right?”

“Well, mostly, yes. But that was back then. It was different. Now, we… have a chance to be friends?”

Green eyes with golden sparkles looked at Levi with a silent plead, white teeth worried a pink bottom lip. And that look, that look filled with so much hope, happiness and just, raw emotions… how could Levi say no?

“Tch, fine. Friends. But if you tell the other students, I’ll kick your ass. And no more detention, got it, Yeager?”, Levi said, glaring at the brunette.

“Yes, sir!”, Eren said and moved to salute. Shaking his head, Levi smiled softly. This boy was something else, really.

**************************

Three weeks later, Levi could confirm that Eren really was something else. It was to be expected that the kid was different, growing up in peace and shit. But Levi hadn’t expected for him to be so… bright? The word didn’t really fit, but Levi didn’t know what else would. Ever since they had first talked, Eren started to come by during lunch breaks every few days. They would talk and eat together, catching up and stuff. Sometimes Hanji would join them. And it was nice. Not like Levi had expected at all. The more time he spend with Eren though, the more frustrated did he grow. And Levi had no idea why.

“You’re crushing on him, Shorty”, Hanji once said, earning themselves a hard kick against their shin and a glare that could kill. In times like those, Levi regretted that he had confessed having harbored feelings for Eren in their past life when he had been out drinking with his friend. He was just glad that Hanji new better then to tell Eren. Because even though Eren and Levi were friends now, or on their way to be anyway, Levi was sure that if Eren knew about his past crush on the former Titan shifter, Eren would leave him. And Levi definitely didn’t want that. He didn’t want to lose Eren, lose what they had. And okay, if Levi had a drink and thought closely about it, he might admit that this sure looked like him crushing on Eren again. So what? It’s not like he was going to do anything about it. Eren was a student, after all. Granted, they both already had lived a whole life, but law didn’t care about reincarnation. It would at least cost Levi’s job. And that was only if he was lucky. So no, he wasn’t going to do shit.

Another week later, Levi found himself answering his doorbell on eight thirty a.m. on a Saturday. On his way there, he tried to figure out who it might be. It was way to early for Hanji. Maybe a neighbor needed milk or something?

No neighbor but a very eager Eren Yeager stood in front of his door when Levi opened it. Raising an eyebrow, Levi wondered what the younger one was doing here.

“What are you doing here, brat?”, Levi asked, trying to remember if he had given him his address. Nope, he couldn’t remember doing so.

Now it was Eren’s turn to look confused. “Hanji said you wanted to see me. That you had something to tell me… ?”

Blinking slowly, Levi came up with at least twenty two different ways to kill his shitty friend. And at least half of them wouldn’t leave a trace.

“No, I’ve got nothing to tell you”, Levi said and regretted his words almost immediately when Eren’s smile faltered and he looked down at the floor, clearly disappointed.

“Oh… they must have gotten that wrong, then”, he said and looked back up with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“What did you expect, Eren?”, Levi asked. “A love confession?”

“What?! No, of course not!? Why would I… I never…!!” Eren shrieked and his hands flattered everywhere. Levi watched in awe how the tan skin lit up in a beautiful blush and it was rather obvious that something was going on. Levi wasn’t an idiot, after all and if he was reading the situation right… maybe it was time to be a little bold again. So Levi prayed to the stars or whoever higher deity there was and took a step forward, one arm reaching up. He grabbed Eren by his neck and pulled the taller one down. Eren shut up, mouth open and the questions almost visible on the tip of his tongue, but Levi didn’t give him a chance to voice them. Instead, he closed the distance between them and pressed a chaste kiss onto those plush and pink lips. Lips he had wanted to kiss for ages now, both back then and since the moment he had laid eyes on the teen again that very morning when he had come to empty the bin in room 104.

For a moment, Eren was stiff as a board and Levi was about to pull back again, fear growing inside of him. Had he just made the huge mistake he had been trying to avoid for so long? Had he just ruined everything? But then Eren’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled Levi closer, pink lips kissing back eagerly. And if that wasn’t the best feeling Levi ever had, he didn’t know what could top it.

A couple hours later, they both sat on Levi’s couch, kissing and cuddling. From time to time Levi would pull back and stare at his new boyfriend in awe, not really realizing what had happened or that this was actually real. And every time, Eren would look at him knowingly, that bright smile making Levi fall in love all over again. Sometime in between, Eren had confessed that he also had been crushing on Humanity’s Strongest in their past life and that Hanji had known. Awesome. Now Levi would have to buy the crazy glasses a fruit basket or something. Not that he minded though. Finally having Eren in his arms was worth everything. So what if Levi had had yet another shitty childhood? It didn’t matter. It was what led him to Trost High, to Hanji, Erwin and to Eren. To their second chance on love, on a relationship. And he would be damned if they wouldn’t make the best out of it.

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Feel free to leave me some feedback and have a nice day! ^°^


End file.
